1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating apparatus and a method using the same, and more particularly, to an illuminating apparatus equipped with light emitting diodes (LED) and capable of detecting an inputted power supply and a method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology progresses, light emitting diodes (LED) have been gaining their momentum as an alternative means for lighting as they are generally associated with lower power consumption, higher brightness, and extended shelf time. Please refer to FIG. 1 as a schematic diagram of an illuminating apparatus. The illuminating apparatus includes a rectifying circuit 90, an illuminating set 92 having multiple LED connected in series, and a current source 94. The rectifying circuit 90 could be a full-wave rectifying circuit receiving an alternating current before generating pulsed direct current as an inputted power supply for the illuminating set 82. The current source 94 is for providing a stable current with the LEDs in the illuminating set 92. And when more serially connected LEDs are conducted, the current source 94 is required to provide the current of a larger value as the result of an increase in a conducting voltage for the illuminating set 92.
When the conducting voltage for the illuminating set 92 increases, the pulsed DC-based inputted power supply needs to be larger than the conducting voltage for the illuminating set 92 to be conducted. In other words, the increased conducting voltage for the illuminating set 92 corresponds to a shorter conducting time for the same, resulting in more occurrences of flicks.